Link's Nightmare
by Angel Dove1
Summary: What happens when Link gets trapped inside a chest trying to save Princess Ruto. He floats outside the whale and down the river to...who? Read and find out what nightmare awaits Link in the future. Warnings: Rape and Abuse
1. Link Trapped in a Chest

Welcome one and all nn I don't own little Link even though I would love to. This chapter is basically incase you haven't played Ocarina of Time. The real action starts next chapter.

Chapter One

I thought that helping a princess around this interior whale was annoying; however running all the way back to this giant stomach to retrieve a key in order to save Princess Pain-in-the-neck. How can someone get themselves caught by a monster? Sighing, I walk into the one area to find this giant treasure chest sitting in the middle. Looks like Mr. Whale ate this chest along with everything in here. It's like having a virus spreading inside of your body. The chest is a brownish color which makes it hard to believe to that he swallowed this thing in the first place.

This whole journey that I am on makes it seem like a dream that I could awaken from any second. First a fairy named Navi comes to get me because she was sent from the Great Deku Tree. This old weathered tree asks me to rid it of the virus inside of him as his last act of life. After successfully running around the interior of the tree (which, by the way, was nothing that I expected), I banished this ugly spider thing in the base of the tree before teleporting out. The Great Deku Tree tells me a story about three goddesses and says that I have to save all of Hyrule. Me of all people has to be the Hero of Time. Eventually my journey lands me in the same area of a beautiful princess (less annoying I might add); Princess Zelda. Princess Zelda tells me that she dreamt of my arrival and sent me on a different quest. I was suppose to just drop this emerald off to her not go on a different adventure. She did ask nicely. How could I resist someone asking me nicely to go recover the other two Spiritual Stones from the Gorons and the Zoras. The Gorons were strange creatures.

I did a lot of little mini stops before walking up to Death Mountain. Death Mountain was where I met Darunia, the King Goron. He told me his sad story about not being able to eat from this cave below their city. That was an insane cave to travel around. Back and forth with millions of enemies ready and willing to rip me limb from limb. Well...I eventually defeated this giant rolling thing in the center of the cave. Now that was a hard enemy. I almost died in that cave. Some Hero of Time I am. I gained the gratitude of the Gorons and recovered another stone. He called me his brother which I don't understand why. We are two different species.

Then comes the Zoras. The king wouldn't even talk to me. All he kept saying was something about his daughter. Getting frustrated, I rode the river down to Lake Hylia. Relaxing in the river, I tried to figure out what to do. I foot bumped into something while I was sitting there. I reach down and out pops a bottle with a note inside. That's when I noticed that it was from Princess Pain-in-the-neck. Showing it to the king, he allowed me to go into the chamber where Jabu Jabu was. That is the giant whale that sucked me up. That's how I got here; picking a lock inside the stomach of a giant whale.

I use my lock picking skills to pop the lid open. I don't see anyone in this room so I assume that it would be safe to half lift myself into the chest in order to retrieve the glistening golden key required to unlock a seal over the door where the princess should be locked. Using my newly found arm strength, I lift myself up and into the chest reaching down to the bottom for the key. It's just barely out of reach. Slipping a little ways more inside, I grab the key just barely only to realize that I lost my balance and landed inside the chest. The impact of my fall slams the lid shut on top of me. Banging my fist, I try desperately to open it...nothing is working. I reach around in the darkness for something to help free myself from the mini dungeon.

I stab the sword through only to get a few air holes and nothing more. I can't slice through. Just as I was about ready to attempt to punch more holes, I feel the chest suddenly shift with sort of flowing water. Water?! This can't be happening. I can't be floating away! I feel some droplets of water against my young skin. I feel around for the holes that I mistakenly made earlier as I use my deku nuts to pluck the holes as best as I can. Please let this work...please. Slowing my breathing down, I know that there isn't much air in this chest. I'm a small person and requires less air than adults, but that doesn't mean I can last longer trapped inside this chest.

I wonder where I'm floating too. I sit up a little noticing that there is room for me to sit. I've never felt so trapped in my life. Some Hero of Time I am. Who gets themselves trapped inside a chest floating to who knows where land? Suddenly, the air becomes hard to breathe as I feel my head throbbing from lack of oxygen. I feel the chest hit something. To my luck with would be the bottom of the ocean. I didn't die by some monster in an heroic event...I died by drowning inside of chest. The chest moves again knocking me off balance as my head collides with the side of wooden boards. The world around me darkens as I feel my body collapse against the bottom of this trapped environment.

Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think of the story. I take any suggestions including who you think finds Link. I know one person but I'm curious if anyone else thinks of someone better.

Angel Dove


	2. Navi's Escape

Thank you kindly for the reviews. I'm pleased that people like this story already. As promised, here is the next chapter. And the winner to who finds Link is...I guess you have to read to find out

WARNING: There is slight Link abuse in this chapter. If you can't stand seeing this poor child in a difficult position I plead with you not to read any further.

Onward since you are all waiting

Chapter Two

Waking up inside of that chest would have been a nightmare as it is; however I didn't wake up in the chest...I woke up to no feeling in my hands, cold stones below me and behind me, and the feeling of cold steel around my ankles and wrists. Right about now being inside the chest at the bottom of Lake Hylia is looking good right about now. I open my eyes and look around this dark cell. It's surround in cold stone with steel bars on the front. A traditional cell for this time. I try to move my arms but the blood has long since drained out of them. How long have I been sitting here? I shiver some...it's very cold in this dark place. There is no light except for something like a candle around the corner unless that's the light shinning in from some place.

I look down at myself to see my sword is gone along with everything else I was carrying. Even my hat is gone...now that's strange. What would I hide underneath my hat? Sighing, I lean my head against the wall. Princess Ruto is never going to be saved. Who knows if she is even still alive now. I assume that it has been a few days. Those monsters must have devoured her by now. There is no hope for me to get the last Spiritual Stone now much less get back to Princess Zelda with the other two...the other two!

I look around to my right side to see that they are gone! I bang my head against the stone. I'm such an idiot. A tear drops from my eye. What am I going to do now? I have no Spiritual Stones, no weapons, and no hope of being free of here. They probably think I'm this killer or something. If they thought I was just a fairy boy, they would be treating me with a little more respect. "Navi," I whisper. Please let her still be somewhere close. "Navi," I say a little louder. Where can she be? I know that she was inside the chest with me. Could they have found her and locked her away as well.

"Are you looking for this, Kid?" I hear a feminine voice ask as I slowly raise my neck to see Navi trapped in a bottle with her small hands pressed against the glass saying something I can't hear to me. I look over at the owner of the voice. A tall woman with red hair tied up in a ponytail. She wears red baggy pants and a red belly shirt if you call it that. She must be a guard. The head person might be in more jewels than this traditional person. Two specially designed swords are tied at her waist. A mask covers half her face. I wonder if I floated to Gerudo Valley with all the female thieves I heard so much about. Why couldn't I be at the bottom of Lake Hylia? At least there I would have a chance of being found by someone other than a thief.

"The boss wants to see you," she says as she opens the door. I wonder who this boss is. Maybe it's someone that can actually help me get back to Jabu Jabu to save Princess Ruto if she's still alive. I wish I could go back in time to stop all this from happening. I would be more careful this time. The woman comes up to me. My chains around my wrists release as my arms drop aimlessly around me. The throbbing pain of movement starts the tingles up and down my arms. I hate this feeling when blood starts coming back to a certain area. I was going to attempt to get up and sneak out but she locks my arms behind my back just as I tried to get up. "Don't even try it, Kid," she says squeezing my shoulder tightly causing me to give a little whimper but not loud enough for anyone to hear. She hooks something around my neck as she leaves my ankles the way they are.

I'm not a dog! This "collar" makes it difficult to breathe. She pulls on a chain causing me to fly forward and smack with floor. She starts dragging me as I struggle to get up. I want to yell, "Just hold on a second," but I'm not opening my mouth. It might get me in worse trouble than I am in now. After about a few minutes of struggling with her to at least stand so she's not dragging me tearing my skin all over the floor. "Stop!" I finally shout unable to take the pain of my legs scrapping all over the floor. The guard turns around and looks at me.

"You are trying my patience," she hisses picking me up and dropping me on my feet. She pulls out her sword and aims it right for my chest. I stand there not showing any fear to her. If I don't show fear to my other enemies, I'm not going to show it to her. "I can easily kill you with this sword; however, my leader says that you are to be brought to her with little injuries. I can make it painful for you to walk," she snaps putting her sword away and pulling at me again. This time I keep my balance as I sluggishly walk behind her.

She opens a door revealing a huge area with a few people in it. One is another guard that looks like this guard pulling me. One in white and another one sitting on a chair. This one with long red hair held up in a gem wearing pink baggy pants and barely a beige shirt must be the leader. My guard pulls me up to her bowing and walking away. I stand there shivering some for the continuing cold. That's when I noticed that it was nighttime. No wonder it's so cold. There is no sunlight reflecting from the window. I look off to the side not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. I hear movement as I just stare off.

"My name is Nabooru, leader of the Gerudo Valley. A maiden says that she found you inside a chest floating down the river. I've caught so many people trying to sneak it, but this was an unique way." I wasn't trying to sneak in...surprising as that may be. She walks around to the side where I'm staring as I just shift my gaze. She grabs my chin and pulls me to face eye to eye with her yellow eyes. "You have beautiful blue eyes. I don't want them gazing anywhere else but on me when I'm talking to you!" she snaps releasing my chin. "As punishment, you are not allowed to leave this place. You will be a servant to us. And when the time of maturity comes, you will be given to this maiden that found you. But before then, you must prove that you are a strong warrior. In a week, I'll tell you how you can do that. Take him back to his cell! When we need him, we will summon him," she says as I feel the collar pull again. Keeping my balance, I walk with the guard back to the cell.

The guard tosses me back inside not even bothering to chain me up or unchain me for that matter. She walks away as I collapse back on the ground. My legs ache and bleed as tears start to fall. I'll never be able to get out of here. That's when I hear this tapping noise. I look over to see Navi pounding with all her strength against the bottle. "Navi," I half choke out. "I can't get out of here. They want me to be their servant and then prove to them that I'm a great warrior. They want to keep me until I mature. Navi, I can't save the world trapped here," I sadly whine to her as I watch her mouth move. "I can't hear you when you are trapped inside that bottle." I look around. I wonder if there is a way for me to break this bottle. Then Navi can escape, and she'll be able to get someone to help me.

I try to kick the bottle but it doesn't go very far. Come on please just break! I try kicking it again, but it won't break. Navi looks as if she's getting angry at me. "I'm sorry, but I'm trying to get you out of here so that you can get some help," I whisper to her not wanting anyone close by to hear what I'm planning. Finally, with all the struggle, I manage to get the bottle to break. Navi flies up to me.

"Link, they are going to kill you after your maturity age. You have to get out of here," she says quickly in her small voice.

"That's why I got you free. I need you to sneak out of here and get some help. Fly to Princess Zelda or the Gorons...anyone...just tell them where I am and that someone has to save Princess Ruto from the inside of Jabu Jabu. Just be careful on the way out. Hide in the shadows and only move when the guards are not looking," I tell her knowing that with her glow she would stick out.

"But...I can't leave you," she says, "I have to help you. I can try to pick these locks."

"No, Navi, please. Just go get some help," I say trying to brush her to move. She hesitates for a small bit.

"I'll be back quickly," she says flying out through the cell bars. Hurry, Navi...I sit down on the cold ground and lean against the wall. Since I'm near the desert, it must get hot in the sunlight and cold in the moonlight. I hope this night is almost over. I'm freezing. I curl up on the ground as best as I can shivering. Please come back soon, Navi. I shut my eyes and fall into a deep slumber not knowing that there is a shadow watching me.

Well that's chapter two. I hope you liked it. Please review. THANK YOU

Angel Dove


	3. Link's Misfortune

To reach the demand of all of you. I'm uploading an early chapter. Next day. :D

Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad you all like it.

WARNING!!!! There is a Link rape in this chapter. If you can't handle it because it's sort of graphic just skip this chapter. It's towards the end. The rating will go up.

Onward to Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I awoke the next morning to warmth that I didn't feel yesterday. I move slightly noticing that my hands are free as well as my legs. Sitting up slightly, I see that my body is covered in a blanket. Someone must have sympathy towards me. I sit up more moving the blanket off me to see food sitting on the floor near the cell door. A piece of bread and water in a glass. At least it's better than nothing. I get up and walk over to the small amount of food and pick the piece of bread up. Underneath the bread I see a small piece of paper. I look around to see if someone is watching me before picking the paper up and opening it.

**Little Boy,**

**Do as they tell you and nothing will happen to you. I'll keep in touch.**

I guess someone is watching me and feeling sympathy for me. I guess whoever this is can't promise me anything. I sigh as I find a loose stone and hide the piece of paper underneath it. If someone is trying to help me, then I don't want them being discovered. I've had worse tasting food and water, but I'm not being picky right about now. I wrap myself up in the blanket still feeling cold. I wonder if they are going to come for me today. I don't care what they do. Navi is on her way to get help.

Before I can even hope that they would leave me alone, I hear footsteps coming my direction. Now it could just be someone passing by, but I highly doubt that. I get up from underneath the blanket and push it into a corner in the back of the cell. Maybe they won't see the blanket back there. I sit close to the door just as the same guard (or it could be a different guard...they all look the same) comes to the door. "Get up!" she demands as I stand up and walk over to her. She grabs my arm and starts dragging me down the hallway to a different area then I went yesterday.

We step outside as I squint to the bright light. The sun is overpowering my eyes since I've not seen the sun in a few days. She leads me up a small path and into a half shadow area. To the left are tools and supplies off all kinds. "My lady says to pick all this corn growing over here and then pick all the weeds and finally water all the plants using the water buckets. She says that you have until a little after sun down to get everything finished. If you don't, then there will be punishment," the guard tells me as I look over the large field of corn and vegetables. I guess they want to keep me working all day. I look up at the sun seeing that it's a little before midday. I wish that they would have got me to start earlier. I look over to see that there are at least five guards around this area. No escape here. Disappointed, I pick up a threaded basket and walk into the field of corn that is twice my size tall.

The day went by quickly as I walk up and down the rows of vegetables to pick all the weeds and finally ended with the corn where I am now. I noticed that it was difficult to reach most of the ears of corn that I gave up on that at first and went to the other side of the garden. Now I am back at the corn with just watering the corn and picking it left to do on my list. The sun is started to set on this day. Normally, I would watch the sun in all its beauty set while taking a break from my long journey; however, I'll be surprised if I will watch the sun setting any time soon.

I take down another ear of corn just as I hear this rustling in the other line next to me. It might be a guard looking for me. Who knows? Just as I was about to reach for another ear of corn, two hands secure themselves over my mouth and eyes as I'm lifted off the ground. These don't feel like female hands. Who can this be? It's a male that's for sure. I don't understand. Could this be a person trying to save me...or harm me? My sense of direction is lost as I don't know where I'm going. He keeps turning in every direction either to get guards off his tail or to confuse me.

Suddenly, I'm dropped to the ground landing hard on my butt. I turn around to look at this person as all I see is this tall, muscular man with spiky red hair. He looks like a male version of the female thieves. He wears the same symbols on some parts of his clothes but he mainly wears black and brown. His piercing red eyes burn into me as he stares at me. I get up to back away from him. "W-who are you?" I ask trying to sound brave. I don't know how brave I am. That's when I realized that I know who he is. He is the man that Princess Zelda warned me about.

"I see my girls took fancy of such a fine looking boy," his cold voice echoes in this damp cave. I don't like the feelings that I'm getting from him. Now I remember his name...Ganondorf. My back hits the wall as he places his arms on either side of me blocking me from escaping. "When my girls informed me about a new servant they had, I had to find out who it was. I didn't expect it to be you. So, how are you helping Princess Zelda? What task does she have you doing?" he asks as I stand there trying to calm my breathing down. I'll never betray the princess by telling him. Never!

"So you are not going to talk. I guess I just have to make you," he says coldly and cruelly. I back up further only to notice that I can't fade myself through this wall. His one hand moves and grips me by the collar lifting me up until I'm at eye length with him. Gasping for air, I still refuse to speak. "Looks like you need to be taught a lesson." He flips me around and slams me into the wall where my head collides with the uneven surface. Before I could reach up and massage my throbbing head, he grabs my arms and ties them behind my back pressing his body into mine as my body smashes painfully into the spiky rocks. The world becomes hazy, but clear enough when he reaches underneath my shirt to touch my bear skin.

"No," I whimper wanting to be somewhere else. You don't hear stories about the time when there was not peace without knowing that signs of someone's sick hands against your skin. I try to move even though the ropes are so tight that they are cutting into my wrists. I feel his hands rub up and down my chest. "Please," I whisper as a few tears escape my eyes. Why did this have to happen? Do the thieves know what is going on? I want to be far away from here.

He reaches down lower to the most private part of my body as I just turn my head and stare at a spot on the wall. There is nothing I can do to stop this. He's stronger than I am. I feel by clothes being removed as his sickening hands remove from my body for a few seconds. Without warning, this stinging throbbing pain explodes from my butt as my mouth opens to scream out the pain. I try to squirm away from it only to be pinned harder. Tears flow like rivers down my cheeks as I feel something pound into me (now I know what it was and what was going on) as my body pounds into the wall. I never felt so much pain in my life. Not even being stabbed could equal the pain I'm in now.

Minutes fly on...my body dies more and more by the second. Eventually, I don't have any more tears to shed or a voice to scream much less a butt left. The pain is replaced by a liquid sting first splashing inside of me then pouring out with my own blood that I've already felt leaving. I feel him throwing me to the ground like I'm a worthless individual. That suits me now...I am worthless. "That's what you get for not telling me. I'll be back for you again. Be prepared to tell me next time," he says as I just lie there unable to move or comprehend the coldness of the floor. The black aura surrounding him fades symbolizing that he has left the area. I look out to see the moon shining brightly in the sky. "Oh...Goddesses...please take away the pain," I beg with barely my voice.

I hear this voice shouting something right outside the cave I lie in...obviously dying and not caring. "Oh Goddesses," I hear this female voice say with worry in her voice. I feel soft hands pick me up. I open my eyes for a second to see the red hair and facial features similar to those of the Gerudo thieves. "Hang on," she pleads with me as I feel my body just giving up. I'm sorry...

cries I'm sorry...I didn't want to hurt poor little Link. Please no flames. Review please...more to come

Angel Dove


	4. Navi's Return

Sorry everyone! I know no one wanted to read about that. Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter Four

At first I thought that I would wake up yet again in dark and cold cell, but I didn't. I open my eyes to a brighter room. The red carefully designed blanket lies over top of my body. The pain is still all around me. I slip my hand out and reach for my forehead to notice that a wet cloth is over my forehead. I guess the woman that found me was nicer than I thought. "Try not to move," a voice says, "You have a slight infection which is the cause of your fever. I would suggest that you don't move for awhile since your body must be sore."

I look over at her seeing that she wears white symbolizing the maidens of the thieves. "I asked my leader and she allowed me to nurse you back to health." I look over at the wall too ashamed to show my face anywhere. It took that to show me sympathy. I guess it shows that they didn't expect it to happen. But still...I'm afraid that he would come back and without anyone to stop him...I can't even stop him. "I know that you must feel scared or dirty. I felt the same when he came for me." I look over at her. "He does that to everyone."

I lick my lips feeling that they are dry. "How," I try to speak feeling my voice box sting. "How did you find me," I squeak out. It hurts to talk. It hurts to breathe...it basically hurts to do anything. The woman looks at me.

"He takes everyone there. Once I heard that he took you, I came there right away. I'm sorry...I was too late. By the way, my name is Mayiou. I want to help you get free of here. I sent you that letter. I'm sorry that it wasn't truthful," she finishes looking down at the ground. I feel bad that she is taking this so responsibly when it wasn't even her fault. I try to sit up but the pain is so excruciating. "Oh, please don't try to sit up. You were bleeding badly," she says with concern standing up and placing me gently back down.

"I'm sorry that I am a hassle," I try to speak normally but my voice is just too sore. She shouldn't have to do this. I should be able to take care of myself like all those other wounds I got so far on this journey. Mayiou takes the cloth off my head and places it in a bucket a water near the bed. She folds it and lies it back on my head. I feel hot and cold at the same time.

"You are not a bother," she says softly. "You are younger than my little sister. I can't imagine what I would do if this ever happened to her. I've been hiding her for several months. I'm going to run downstairs to get you some food. Don't move," she say sternly as I just have to smile. Trust me I'm not going to move. I nod to her as I bury my head in the pillow. I'm so tired that I just want to sleep. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard this noise. I know that noise. Navi's light comes into the room.

I just about jump out of the bed. "Navi," I barely get out so happy to see her. She floats over to me as I see her shocked face.

"Link, what happened to you?" she asks. I can't say it. It's too difficult.

"Please don't ask right now," I choke out trying to hold my tears back. "Just...please tell me that you got good news."

"I reached Princess Zelda and she is going to her father. Actually, she should be going to see him at the beginning of this day. Link, you look horrible. What did they do to you?"

"Truthfully, they didn't do anything to me. This wasn't their doing," I try to say. "Do you have anymore of that medicine? My voice hurts," I say as Navi sits down on the blanket. She hands me the small red potion that she cares as a spare as I take it in my hands and swallow it. Instantly, my throat starts to burn as I feel the soothing, massaging medicine interact with my throat. "Thank you," I finally say with my regular voice.

"The King of Hyrule will be setting up a meeting with the Leader of Gerudo Thieves in order to negotiate your release. It should be in a few days before you start hearing about it."

"Navi, I'm afraid that you staying here might get us into trouble. I want you to stay around the king and come back periodically to tell me what is happening. No one here is going to be informing me about anything that is going on about the negotiation. I think you should get out of here soon. Mayiou should be back soon," I say watching Navi giving me a face saying that she doesn't want to leave.

"I understand," she says floating back up in the air. "I'll be back every other day." I smile and nod as she flies out the window near the bed that I lay on. Just as Navi vanishes into the night, I hear footsteps before Mayiou comes back into the room.

"I hope you like soup. I figured you couldn't hold solid food down until your voice gets better." She helps me sit up as I try not to show the pain in my face as I move. Through all the struggle, I manage to sit up with her help.

"Thank you," I say more clearly. Basically the next few minutes consisted of eating with her spoon feeding me. Boy, I didn't think my arms hurt. She is being extra nice to me. She has her reasons that are a mystery to me. The soup didn't taste so bad. It's better than what I could find in the forest or the lake. Sometimes fish all the time makes other food taste ten times better.

"I got an update on what my lady wants from you. She wants you to stay here until your body fully recovers. I suggest that you get some rest tonight. I have another bed down the hall. If by any chance you need something," she starts setting a small bell down on the floor by my hand, "just ring that bell, and I'll hear it. Before I leave, do you need anything now." I shake my head and lie back down. Lying back down is easier than sitting up. Mayiou lies the covers down over me before leaving the room. I look out the window at the starry sky. At least I have something to watch tonight. I don't feel too tired. I curl up underneath the blanket finally letting the tears fall. Why did this have to happen?

Sorry about the short chapter but it was basically to start setting up the end. I'll try to update soon. Please review

Angel Dove


	5. Journey to the Spirit Temple

Warning: This part is a little different than the game. Just the beginning and the end.

Chapter Five

It's been a week since my nightmare came true. Mayiou has been helping me be able to move without pain and grasps the knowledge that what happened to me happened to a lot of them. She says that today the leader is going to come see me to give me my first task where I get to have all my weapons back. I wonder what she wants me to do. I hope it doesn't require more than I can give. Mayiou told me about this temple that has gloves and treasures lined in it. I just can't figure out what the gloves are. I wonder if they are like the gloves I have. They help me lift heavier objects than I used to be able to lift. I smile as I remember trying to lift a stone on my own and not being able to do it. Then, I met the Gorons who gave me special gloves to lift bomb plants, and they made it easier to lift basically most of the blocks.

I sit up in the bed as I hear soft footsteps against the stone. I half expected it to be Mayiou or a guard coming to retrieve me so that Nabooru can tell me what my next journey is; however, I didn't expect the leader herself to show up. I instantly stand up as she walks over to me. "It's okay. You can sit," she says sitting down on the bed as I sit next to her. "I'm sure Mayiou told you that I would be seeing you soon." I nod as she crosses her legs and slide her fingers through her hair. "There is a temple across the desert. Inside that temple are silver gloves. Those gloves would help our tribe. The only problem is that to get to the area where they are you have to pass through a small crawl hole. That hole is too small for any of us to crawl through. If you successfully bring me the gloves, than I'll make you one of us, and you will be able to go wherever you want," she says as my eyes light up.

"Really?" I ask as she nods. I would be able to get back to Jabu Jabu to see if Princess Ruto is still there which is something that I doubt. It's almost been two weeks. It doesn't hurt to try. "I'll do it," I finally respond knowing that I've been through plenty of temples. "I would need all my weapons. Is there anyway?"

"Of course. You can take anything that you want even things that we have." Her face turns sad as she looks at me. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. This is the only way I can figure to help you. If you are out of this place, then he can't get to you." If only she knew that my original journey was helping Princess Zelda retrieve the three spiritual stones to help her against Ganondorf.

"All I'll need is the items that I came with," I respond not wanting to take anything that they were going to offer. I still have some healing remedies in the bottles. Hopefully they didn't use the bottles or empty them.

"Get ready. Your items are in the next room. Be outside by in five minutes and I'll lead you to the temple." Nabooru gets up and leaves as I walk over to the next room. This would be hard to do without Navi. Speaking of which, she should be returning soon. Just as I thought that Navi comes flying through the window.

"I need your help. I'm going to go through a temple to retrieve silver gloves. I need you to be by my side. Nabooru says that if I bring the gloves back to her than I would be allowed to leave here," I say walking into the next room gathering up my weapons.

"The king of Hyrule talked to Nabooru and she said that you weren't here. Are you sure that she is going to let you go just like that."

"I believe so. She probably said that because she didn't want to let me go until I went through the temple. We are going now."

"But, Link," she says as I hold out my hands to pull her in gently.

"Just trust me. I believe her word. Please come with me and help me."

"Of course. I promised the Great Deku Tree that I would stay with you and help you. I don't plan on leaving you now." I smile as I set her on my shoulder where she usually sits. Walking outside, I notice that Nabooru is waiting for me. She turns as soon as she sees me towards the gate that used to be down which is now up.

"First we have to cross this giant river of quick sand," she tells me as we start to walk further into the desert. I cover my eyes slightly to block the blowing sand from going in my eyes. I continued walking until I felt Nabooru hold me still. "This is the river," she says as I look forward to see this area of moving sand. On one side is a box the same that is on this side.

"How do we get across?" I ask curious on how they get to the temple with this giant quick sand trap. She tosses a rope tied to a hook across the area. "Oh," I say as she hands me the robe.

"Just swing across. If you get a high start you can swing fully across to the other block." I look up at her as she wonders if I'm going to make it. You don't live for so long in the forest and not know how to swing. I smile as I grip the robe securely and swing across. Tying one of the deku nuts to the end of the robe, I throw it back to her. She swings across the same as I. "Nice moves. I think you will be able to make it through this temple to get to the silver gloves." I smile as we continue through the desert.

We follow these flags through the heavy sand until we reach this stone platform in the middle of a circle of flags. "I have to summon the ghost of the desert, and he will lead us to the oasis where the temple lies," Nabooru tells me as she stands there with her hands together mumbling something in a language I don't understand. Suddenly, out of nowhere, this ghost appears. It's the same as those other spirits that I either fought or ran away from. She jumps off the side and takes off running after the face moving spirit. I jump off as well and take off with her trying to keep up with her fast pace. This is when I think that I should be taller. Moving faster, I manage to catch up with her before I got lost in the desert.

We enter into the oasis. It's a beautiful place with trees and water and a large temple in the back. I walk beside her as we avoid creatures trying to attack us. A small stairway leads to the interior of the temple. Two pots come flying towards us as I push her out of the way and block the pots with my shield. "I do think you would be fine in this temple," she comments as I smile and walk up the stairs behind her. We turn left as I see this small crawl hole in the wall.

"This is as far as we always get," she says pointing to the hole in the wall. "I don't know what is beyond this hole so be careful. I will keep my part of the deal if you keep yours. I'll be waiting here for you to come back. Once you have the gloves, come back through here, and I'll help you get back to our hideout. There you will be allowed to leave."

"Thank you," I say as I crawl though the hole. I can handle anything in a temple. I just hope my body doesn't give up. I step out of the hole and draw my sword. Here we go.

It was a different way to get to the Spirit Temple, but he had to get there somehow. Thank you for reading please review

Angel Dove


	6. Spirit Temple Part One

Thank you kindly for the all the reviews. Sorry for taking so long. Due to the fact that I'm obsessed with Ocarina of Time, I can write this chapter with little messed ups. If I left anything out it's either because I didn't remember or it's because it's not important. Well I hope you enjoy first person point of view of what I think Link would be saying in the Spirit temple...well what he would say in my story.

Chapter Six

If I just take it slow, I can make it through the temple. Nabooru didn't say how long I can take in the temple. Hopefully, I won't get trapped in a chest this time. I highly doubt this temple would move like Jabu Jabu did. I look around and spot a statue which I know moves if you touch it and bats flying around this room. I pull out my slingshot and carefully aim the deku seeds to strike down all the fire bats before they get to me. Killing the bats are easy; however the moving statue is slightly harder. I know that it doesn't matter whether or not I sneak up to the statue because it only notices me if I touch it. I hate these things. Once I got hit with one and it felt like a horse ran me over. I place a bomb near the statue and then a few feet away, I place another bomb. It takes me a little bit to actually kill this monster. When I do, both of the doors around me open.

I walk to the door through on the left. Every one of these doors would be something to complete just to open the door. Sometimes it's the same thing over and over again. Inside the door, a skeleton pops out. Reaching behind me, I pull out my shield and sword. The foe approaches me as I back up some holding my shield up. He strikes as I use my quick reflexes to strike him. I backflip away just as he strikes again. I follow this similar pattern until he falls into nothing but a pile of bones. I walk over to the edge of the floor to see a long ways down. Suddenly this skeleton came out of nowhere, I jerk back quickly falling on my butt. I use Navi to help me lock onto him and fire my boomerang. This stuns him for a few seconds as I aim my slingshot and fire a deku seed watching this head fall into the endless darkness. I look around for something to help me get across. I can't jump because I'll never make it. I spot this crystal behind a steel strip of a cage. I move over slightly and throw my boomerang at the crystal. Hitting it, I proudly catch it and walk across walkway that fell and through the door.

Inside this room is a flying mummy type monster along with undefeatable spikes. The door is locked. Looks like I have to defeat this enemy. I try the slingshot, but it seems that it's immune to those attacks. The light to Din's crystal starts to flicker. I smile as I pull out the crystal summoning the fire power of Din. I can feel the fire strength of Din flowing through me. A line of fire forms a cocoon around me. As I slam my fist to the ground, the fire spreads out evenly throughout the room. The monster lights on fire and turns into dust. The new door opens. That was easy enough. I move through that door.

The minute I step through the door, Navi comes out and tells me that there are shadows on the ceiling. Well I'm not going to make myself a target. I look around to see crystals all over this half of the room. I assume that the walkway will fall if I collect all the coins. I climb up on the cage and collect two of them and walk around the room I collect the others. Just as I suspected, the walkway falls. I see several bats fly off as I take out my slingshot as I launch my attacks at all the bats killing them all. I look over at the one area to see two candles. I don't have much magical ability left; however, there is no other way for me to light these candles. I take out Din's fire and light both the candles as a chest falls. I walk over to the small chest and open it to reveal a key. At least it was a small chest. I don't know if I would ever be able to open a large chest again without holding the fear of falling in. I walk back through the door and into the area where I started. I look around to see a small crawl hole. I climb through there and see a door locked on the other side. Unlocking the door, I enter into another room.

I walk into a long hallway that ends with a wall to climb up. After killing all the enemies on the wall, I climb up the wall wondering if I'm getting closer to the silver gloves. I climb up to the second floor and into another room. Strangely enough, there is a sun on the ground. I walk further into the room to see a chest in one corner. Curious on what is inside of it, I open it to see some strange looking bombs. Coming further into the room, two lizard type monster appear. These creatures are just as hard as the big pile of bones I fought earlier. I pull out my shield and sword to fight these two monsters. I attack one and sidestep the other attack each of them carefully. One actually slices at my arm. I feel the stinging pain of blood releasing. With the help of Navi, I manage to defeat these lizards. I look up to see a small crack with light shinning through. I wonder if this new bomb would make it up the wall to blast open the crack to shine the light through. After countless times of trying to get the bomb right on the crack, it finally blasts the block away completely. I run away from the falling rock as the sun on the floor starts to smile opening the door.

I walk through the door to see a steel statue of another one of those things that come alive. Except this one looks different. Ahead of me is stairs while beside me there is a huge statue of a woman. I look on the ground on the floor seeing a silver switch. I'm betting this one statue doesn't come alive. I touch the statue cautiously noticing that it doesn't come alive. I push the statue over the edge onto the switch. I hear a click of a door opening somewhere. I assume it's at the top of these stairs; however, this statue holds a small throne like thing in front of it. I jump down after assuring myself that I can get back up here. The throne has two candles. I wonder what lighting these candles will reveal. Maybe it's the silver gloves. I look down to see Din's crystal not glowing as brightly. It has one more attack before I have to give it a rest for a few days. Summoning the little magic strength I have left, I light both candles revealing a large chest.

I take a deep breath and slide the lid open. Okay, all I have to do is make sure that I have a firm grip on the sides. I pull myself up and look inside to see a dungeon map. That wasn't what I was looking for, but it could help. I take the map and slowly edge away from chest as if it was about the blow up. I climb up the side of the wall and up the stairs towards the direction that I hear the click of a door opening. I walk up two layers to the third floor and through the door. Hopefully I'm almost to the silver gloves. I'm running out of magic and I'm getting exhausted. All I have to do is keep going. If I push myself, I will manage to get to the end.

This room looks like a mess. I wonder how many puzzles are total in here. I spot the beam monsters around. Well first things first. I place a bomb by every one of those monsters and let it blow. I can't be figuring out what to do with this room while dodging blasts especially since their blasts hurt far worse than a knife attack. I look around to see the silver rupees around the area. I can collect those now. I jump on the blocks and count as I collect the coins. Unfortunately, the only thing that happens is a candle lights. I guess that was the first part to solve. I sigh as take out my deku stick. The next thing to do is run around to light the three candles around the room. I run around this complicated area until the lights are all lit. That still didn't open the door; however, it did bring down a chest. Inside of this chest is another small key. I guess pulling this sun on the block near the ray of light shinning in will open the door. Pushing one block out of the way, I grab the block I need and pull it towards the light. To my delight, this opens the door.

I enter into the next room to see a giant iron person. Oh my...I have to defeat that thing. I stand back against the wall knowing that if that axe hits me then I'm done. I guess I have to take my chances. If I want to get back to Princess Zelda with all the stones, then I have to defeat this giant monster. I walk up to him as he comes alive. Side jumping, I move out of the way of his axe and strike him with one of my attacks. This seem like a good strategy until his axe comes differently. I thought I was a goner until I looked up to see a blue force field around me. Where did this come from? I'll ask that later. The field travels with me as I strike this knight with all I have. He falls and the door behind his throne opens. A crystal appears with a blue gem in the center. Nayru's Love is what it reads.

Suddenly, I fall into a temporarily blackness to see a goddess standing before me. "Weary traveler, I have granted you my love to help you in your journey. Use this magic to protect you in times of need. Use it well," she tells me sending me back to the original room I was in. I get up and walk through the door to find a small stairway leading up to another door locked. I hold up the key and unlock the door. Outside is another giant chest. This has to be the silver gloves. Open the chest, I look inside to see the gloves sitting at the bottom. Excited, I forget my fear and reach in to grab the gloves. Just as I was about to walk back through the door and follow my way back out, I hear someone scream.

I look over the edge to see two witch like women dragging Nabooru out of the temple. No! I need her to get free of this place! I quickly run through the doors and down the steps jumping wherever I can just to reach the front door. Crawling back through the small place, I find the entrance and walk out of it just as Nabooru is being pulled into something circular on the ground. "Nabooru!" I shout trying to run up to her. She reaches a hand out before being swallowed up by this force disappearing from my sight. I collapse back on the sand feeling like I just lost my last hope to getting out of here. Even if I do make it back to the thieves hideout, they will think I killed her or something. What do I do now?

Well sorry for the end of the chapter...but the next chapter I do...I'm giving Link some luck. The boy is just not having any luck. Well please review

Angel Dove


	7. Oasis and Oasis

Link is going to get a little luck but not much here. Thank you for the reviews I'm glad you like it so for

Chapter Seven

I sit there for a long time wondering what to do. Night turns back into day as I stare off towards where the sun is starting to rise. That's when I see this thing in the sand that I didn't see before while the moon was out. I pick it up and examine it. It reads: "For your eyes only" on the front. Who's eyes. I find that a strange request. I fold the piece of paper back as my eyes grow. I'm a member of the Gerudo Thieves. I smile despite everything that has been happening. This is my pass to get out of here. But still...there's the fact that I'm returning without their leader. I don't want to make more enemies. Maybe they would understand. I don't think so. I'm going to go back there say that their leader has been either kidnapped or killed while I was in the temple. They are not going to understand; however, what other choices do I have. I have to go back there because this place isn't going to help me survive. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that she's not dead...that she actually needs help. Maybe the other thieves know something about those two witches. If they want to throw me back in a cell until doomsday then there is nothing I can do about that.

I walk over to the edge of the oasis staring in the direction that I came from. That's when I suddenly think. There was a ghost guiding Nabooru here. I look up and down for the ghost. I don't know how she summoned it. Maybe I don't need the ghost to get back to the hideout. But...if I get lost out there than I'm sure to die. Again the choices I have are very slim. I need to take the chance that I will get back to the hideout. I take a few steps out into the surrounding desert storm. These gloves might be valuable considering that I have yet to see this desert storm to ease up. I don't think I should walk in a straight line because I didn't stay in a straight line to get here. If I get to the circle of flags then I can find the rest of the way to the hideout. That's when I realize that I forgot the rope and hook to get back across the river. If I can't make it over maybe I'll shout or something, or I can make something to help me get across. I'll figure that out whenever I get there.

I squint my eyes and look straight ahead of me. I think I see something. I wonder what that is. Walking further and further until it becomes clear, I collapse on the sand. I'm right back where I started at the oasis. I moan and stand up. Well at least I can get the rope. Now where did she put it? I walk back towards the temple and back inside. Just as I was about to walk up the stairs, I get smack with the two bewitched pots flying at me. I completely forgot about them. I walk up the stairs (of course avoiding the stone statues) and notice that she was carrying a lot of things with her. There's several sticks, this hook thing, and food and water. I move around a few things to see a blanket and four bottles of water with fish in them. Maybe I can breed them if I'm stuck here. I got three bottles of milk and some sticks myself. There's plenty of trees around this area...and plenty of sand too. I shake my head. Let's not give up hope of being able to get back to the hideout just yet.

I walk out the temple and back into the desert. I imagine the stone pillar in the middle of the circle of flags and hope the trick of these maze is to know where you are going. After about a half hour of walking (at least it felt like that), I finally start to see something in the clearing. I run all the way there thinking that this time I got it right; unfortunately, to my dismay, I'm back at the oasis. "NO!" I shout and pound my fist on the ground. Why me? That's when I feel the sand around me start to shake. I get up and move away just as a few strange creatures surface. I take off running in the direction of the temple. Hopefully, they won't be able to make it up the stairs.

I get knocked off my feet a few times. These things are fast. Completely out of breath, I jump up on the stairs noticing that they can't make it up the stairs. I'm safe. I can't believe I just awake all these monsters. Wait a second, I look down at them. At least I have plenty of food if I run out of breed fish. I can't make it back to the hideout without the ghost. Maybe this is something telling me that I should stay here and help Nabooru. The other direction of the temple requires the silver gloves from what I remember. I slip the gloves on realizing that they can't get a grip on my small hands. Looks like I'm staying here for a very long time.

I walk back into the temple (avoiding the flying pottery this time) and back up the stairs to retrieve all the items she left behind. I pull it all downstairs to the first floor and place it in the left corner of the temple as I add my things to it. Maybe in a week or so the thieves will find me or something like that. I shouldn't hope for that. I should learn how to survive until my hands can fit in these gloves and I can move on in the temple to find those two witches and hopefully Nabooru.

I walk outside to notice that the monsters are gone. I remember a pond of water somewhere near a bunch of trees. If I release these fish in the pond maybe they can breed with each other and make new fish. Until then what do I eat? I think I still have some bread and fruit in my bag from my home village. I walk quietly and softly over to the pond and released them into the pond. I guess in a week I can see if there is any change. There should be plenty of shade for them. I turn and walk back to the temple. I can set camp inside the temple. The area that I picked wouldn't alarm the pottery to my presence. Just when I come and go will they notice me. I wonder how long it would take me to grow up and fit into those gloves. Until then, I pull out my sword and fend for myself.

Sorry that it's so short but the next chapter is going to be long and take me a little bit to actually write it. I hope you like this one. Please review.

Angel Dove


	8. Spirit Temple Part Two

Well this is going to be yet another long chapter based off the Spirit Temple. Thank you for the supportive reviews. Does anyone know Link's age as a child. I assume it's 13.

Chapter Eight

I slip the gloves on watching as they magically adapt to my thin arms and wrists. It's been seven years since I last saw someone. I wonder what the thieves are doing now. Maybe they thought we both got killed. It doesn't matter now. Now, I can move the large stone away from the entranceway to see what lies in the other side of the temple. I can no longer crawl through the other way because I'm too big now. Navi has been helping me survive by gathering anything she can find around this area. The creatures that I awaken taste nasty, but they have helped as well. I did manage to breed the fish and the water lasted being refreshed every so often by the rare ran storm. True I am thinner than I expect to be, but I figured once I get back to Hyrule, I should be able to nurse my way back to health.

My hair has grown a little even though I manage to cut some of it with my sword. My hat doesn't fit comfortably on anymore as well as my pants and shirt. My clothes are warn and dirty. I manage to patch up any holes that appeared with whatever cloth I can find around the temple. My days were spent training with the sword and breeding the fish. It's hard to believe that I am twenty now. I never expected that I would be twenty and trapped in an oasis. I've been having this recurring dream of finding Nabooru alive, which makes me believe that maybe she is alive just trapped somewhere in this temple. Seven years is a long time to be trapped in a dungeon with no hope of someone coming to get you. It's not as bad as being trapped in an oasis wondering if you would ever get back to civilization, or would you die here without anyone knowing what actually happened to you.

I stand up on the stone pillar in front of the temple. The long path allows me to steady by balance. I hold my sword out with one leg arched in front of the other. I move forward slightly and swing my sword around the back twirling around and repeat the same thing a few times. I backflip until I reach the end and then run forward slashing at my invisible target. The glowing setting sun reflects behind me as I close my eyes and sense where my body is and how it flows. I think I'm ready to enter into that temple. I manage to find control in these two gloves. Taking a running start, I front flip off the pillar and land in the sand. Running and slashing my way through the creatures in the sand, I reach the steps. Smiling, I enter into the temple (blocking the pottery of course). I've been coming and going through this entranceway enough to remember those bewitched pottery.

I walk up the stairs and push the stone. At first it was difficult to start pushing, but once I got started, the block moves easily. Eventually it drops into a hole with a huge crash almost knocking me off balance. Walking carefully into the next room, I spot a beam monster in the center. Carefully, I move along and place a bomb by him blasting the enemy. I look up and see the crystal hanging out of ceiling. I get a rock from my pouch and shoot the crystal using my sling shot. I repaired the sling shot several over the years. The two doors open just like the other side of the temple. I walk through the right door and into another room. Inside this room there are coins. Jumping around and moving, I manage to collect them all to unlock the door. Inside this room was only one chest containing an key.

Walking back through the two doors, I'm back at the beginning again. I ignore the locked door for the time being and walk into the left side door. As soon as I enter this place a Wolf appears. I easily defeat this thing considering that I've been training for several years. I walk over to the Triforce engraved on the ground. Reaching inside my pocket, I play Zelda's Lullaby as a chest appears. I use the handmade rope to swing across to the chest. This time instead of climbing halfway inside now, I can just lean down and reach. The chest contains a compass. I would need this along with a map to help me through the remainder of this temple. I walk back to the beginning and this time I go through the locked door. Inside this door is a monster that usually swallows me. I quickly sidestep him and run for the end of the path. I climb up the walk to the second floor just as the monster comes towards me.

At the top of the wall is this place. Sensing that another thing is in this room, I put up my shield seconds before something smacks my shield. I close my eyes and sense around for this enemy that appears to have no physical form. Striking seconds after he hits the shield, I manage to destroy the enemy long before it could do any damage to me. Also in this room is a snake mirror reflecting a light from the ceiling. On each side are handles, I push on one until the light reflects to the first sun dropping a small chest. I continue moving it around until it strikes the second sun also dropping a chest. The door still hasn't opened so I try another sun finding that this one worked on opening the door. I look at the map to see that there are only two treasure chest in this room. I'm guessing that the fourth sun would either shut the door or unleash a trap. I walk over to the first treasure chest to find some medicine to heal my wounds. I haven't received any yet so this was a bit useless. I move over to the next chest and unlock it as I feel this chilling air fill all around me. Shivering, I move out of the way and walk towards the now open door. I have to be careful about these treasures now.

Through this door is right where I was in my childhood. I could have traveled through this part of the temple years ago. That's okay I might need these gloves for something else. I walk up the stairs to the top floor where I look over the side to see a triforce on the statue's left hand. Usually this unlocks something. Considering that I can't go any further without a key, I take a few steps back and leap for the hand. Almost missing it, I hang on with my hands and pull myself up. My breath is faster but I manage to play Zelda's song. On the right hand to the statue sits a chest, I swing my hook over to it and swing over just barely gripping the hand and pulling myself up. To my delight, in this chest is the key required to enter into the chamber at the top of those stairs. Finally making my way over to that door, I unlock it and enter into the next door.

I stand completely still seeing that this room is lined with enemies. My first task was to kill the beam monster which was easy considering that my bomb could be throw at it. Once timed right, the bomb explodes on this monster killing it. The complicated matter are the three mummy like creatures floating around the room. I move to about the center of the room and unleash the energy inside the red crystal. Din's fire evaporates the mummies into dust and opens the gate to the right leaving the one on the left still sealed. Well I need a key to get into that door. Sighing I walk over to the only door I could open at this time.

Once in this room I realize that there are two ways to go. One way is through a sealed door that seems to open only by reflecting the sunlight to the sun on the wall. I have nothing to reflect that light so I guess I have to figure out how to open the other door. On the floor is a switch. Since it's gray I know that it won't stay down on it's own. I assume these statues move since they are a bronze color instead of a gray color if there isn't a spell cast upon their lifeless forms. Carefully walking up to one, I touch it gently watching it awaken to this world. I run around in a circle as he walks over to the switch. Just as I reach halfway to the door, he moves off the switch as the bars slide back down sealing the door shut. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly as I move around to the statues. Maybe if I have two going I could somehow lead them to step on the switch. After touching two I watch as they confusedly walk around the room in search of me. The one hits the switch as I stand by the door. Quickly opening the door, I manage to finally get through. I don't want to do that again. I don't have time to stand around. I have this feeling that I'm getting closer to finding the answer to the disappearance of Nabooru. I run up the stairs and into another room.

This room is similar to the room where I first fought an iron knight. I can't believe I have to defeat another one. I hope this is worth the trouble. I pull out the blue crystal and allow the loving light flow over my body protecting me before I walk up to this knight. It instantly comes to life as it starts striking my shielded body. Bracing each impact, I swing my sword through the shield hitting it. I dodge and strike several times before watching the heavy armor fall off this person. Not only can he receive more damage, but he can move faster than usual. I quicken my pace matching move by move until I watch the iron knight fall in defeat. Feeling quit proud of myself, the shield fades away as I walk in through the door and up the stairs to the outside. This is the giant chest that I saw from the other side. I wonder what is inside of the chest. Opening it up, I see a red and white shield lying at the base of the chest. The rising sun reflects brightly off the shield as I instantly know what it's used for. I can reflect the sunlight in that other room now.

I run down the one flight of stairs and through the chamber as I jump down the other stairs until I finally get back into the room with the four statues. I run pass them avoiding the spike sliding across the floor to get to the spot where the sunlight is shining through. I kneel down and use the shield to shine light on the sun plastered on the wall. This opens the door leading to a dead end chamber with a chest. Inside the chest is the key that I need for the other room. I quickly walk back through the room and into the other room where the next direction to go is straight across. I unlock this door and moan some more. This side of the temple seems longer than the other side. Maybe it just has a lot more running around than the other side.

Inside this room are two beam statues which I destroy first and a few spiders on the moving wall that I also kill. This wall is going to be difficult to climb up. As long as I take my time and plan my motions I can make it to the top. I stand back some watching the wall move in a similar pattern. In a few seconds I can climb up the wall and only have to stop once. Okay...now it's time to climb. Moving quickly, I only stop once halfway up before climbing to the top to see two more beam monsters. I run pass these since the door behind them is unlock. Opening this door, I stop to see a bared door in front of me with a triforce on the floor. I'm glad that I meant Zelda before falling in a chest and getting captured by the thieves. Playing the song, I watch as the bars rise and open the door to the next room.

Inside this door are monsters and obviously fake doors. I take my sword out and quickly strike down all the flaming monsters trying not to get burned myself. I mean it's bad enough that these are my only clothes left. I wish not to go back to civilization wearing absolutely nothing. There has to be something hidden behind one of these doors to help me put the flames down around the fancy looking chest. I've never seen a large chest look like that before. I pull out some of my last bombs and start on the left side of the room. I place a bomb and watch it explode revealing nothing until I get to the door on the side of the chest. This one reveals an eye that I know needs something stronger than a deku seed to strike it. Reaching for a stone, I strike the eye watching a path reveal itself up near the ceiling. That's when I notice the switch up there. I swing the rope around until I know for sure that the hook was going to reach the ceiling. Delighted, I climb on the rope until I can pull myself up on the ledge. I jump over to the other ledge and push the switch watching the flames vanish from around the chest. Curious on what this chest holds, I jump down and open it up to see a shining gold key that is too large to fit inside the small locks. I know that I'm going to need this for later. I tuck it into my belt before exiting this room.

I turn to my right to see another door to go through as I just walk right into it. Wow this is a huge puzzle to solve. Well I need light to get to the large mirror and reflect I'm guessing downward since that's the direction the mirror is facing. Suddenly seeing pottery flying at me, I put my shield up and watch them smash to pieces. I walk over to the bars to see a crystal on the other side. That crystal must unlock this door. I reach my arm through and strike the crystal watching the bars rise yet again. I hope I'm almost done and that I can find my answer soon. I walk through this door to see a lizard creature pop out at me. Shaking my head feeling a bit fatigue, I carefully strike him three times before he falls to the ground. Inside this next area are skull creatures floating about. Using the slingshot, I easily defeated them. At the one side there is a rock that looks as if it was placed there quickly. I beat I can blast it open. Using one of the very few bombs I have left, I blast open the wall to see another area with another one of those snake mirrors. I look back at this previous snake mirror and turn it towards the other one. I get it we are going to keep reflecting until it gets to the large mirror. I turn this mirror until it goes through the bars and finally hits that large mirror. Triumphantly, I run back to the other room and jump down to the platform. After blocking the bewitched pottery once more, I notice that there is a sun on the wall. Using the same trick, I reflect the light over to it feeling the platform start to lower me to yet again to the room with the woman statue. This temple is nothing but a lot of back and forth.

I stare at the face for a little bit as I walk around. My mirror accidentally shines onto the face as I notice it starts to crumble. Maybe that is what I have to do. Using the sunlight, I watch as the face crumbles before my eyes revealing a door to go through along with something that I can hook onto. Doing so, I use the special key to unlock this room and enter into another. Not another iron knight! I don't know how much energy I have left inside of crystals. As soon as I walk a little further, I spot the two witches finishing whatever they were doing with the iron knight. They look at me and say something to themselves before vanishing in a puff of smoke and mist leaving me to fight this knight. Of course with the help of my new techniques that I've been practicing and my barrier, I manage to strike this knight down until the armor falls revealing Nabooru. She's alive! She's alive! I'm finally free of this place! She can help me out of here.

Before I can get two words out of my mouth, the two witches appear again. They both send a blast through right at Nabooru; however, before I can reach her I watch as it not only kills her but vaporizes her. Tears roll down my cheeks with them vanishing once more. How can they do that to someone? Nabooru is actually dead! She can't be dead! I'll never get home now. I angrily look at the final door to go through. They must be hiding behind there. I shall defeat them for Nabooru's sake! They will not get away with this...not this time. It took me seven years to make it through to here to get information on how to get out of this oasis...now my only chance of getting to Princess Zelda and home for that matter is gone!

I get up and walk through the door seeing a giant fighting area on top of the large stones. There is a middle platform and four smaller platforms around it. The witches circle around this middle platform as I notice that they are ice and fire. Each one of them has a weakness to the other. I hold my shield up as I know that I can reflect the beams of fire or ice that they are shooting at me towards the opposite sister. Of course in my angered state, this wasn't too hard to reflect the attacks. I hit each sister twice before they decide that I am a challenge to them. They merge into once person half fire half ice. Well now I know that I can win against them because the attacks will equal out. Just as I was about to reflect the fire attack, I notice my shield absorbs the first attack and starts to hum. Moving with the woman, I absorb yet another fire attack as the hum turns into beeps. I assume that the shield is building up the power. On the third fire absorption, the shield beeps out of control and blasts the fire back at the witch. She falls to one of the other platforms as I quickly run over to her drawing my sword and jumping at her. I strike her several times before she recovers and we start all over again. After shooting her with two ice blasts and one more fire blast on top of striking her several times with the sword, the two spit once again and turn into spirits. At first it seems like they didn't notice until a white light shines around them, they start arguing over something that I don't understand. The only thing I get out of it is one is older than the other when I thought they were twins. Once they vanish from the temple, I sit down in the middle of the platform that is scarred with the battle. I have no hope for getting home now.

yawns Wow I finally finished it. It's difficult finding time to work on this story. I think that's the longest chapter I would have. I'm not too sure I guess I'll find out when I write the rest. I hope you liked it. Please review!

Angel Dove


	9. A kind message

A message to everyone

I request that you please do not use my story. I worked long and hard to make this story work so that I don't hit a space time wrap that ruins the world. I wasn't planning on him marrying Zelda or anyone. I was getting it back on track with the game in the most creative way I can think of.

Thank you for the reviews and again I ask you do not take my plot or events.


	10. God of Sands?

Thank you so much for the kind reviews. To everyone's knowledge that wasn't how it was going to end. I work a lot so it's hard to find peaceful times to write. Here is the next chapter

Chapter Nine

Finally exiting the temple, I'm so discouraged about the fact that not only am I going to die here, but my old chance of getting out of here was killed right in front of me. I wasn't strong enough to protect the one person that I needed. Maybe it was too selfish for me to see her as only a ticket out of here. I sigh and sit down on a stone watching the sunset on this bad day. The wind blows my hair around along with the cloth that you call my clothes. I take my hat and tear some of the material off to wrap my wounds. The sand will burn the wounds. I pull my one leg up and set my head down on my knee wondering what to do now. There isn't anything else around here that I can do.

"Link," I hear as I turn my head around looking for the voice. I drop my leg slightly turning my body until I lay my eyes on this yellow sphere beside me. "Link, thank you," it says as it starts to form into a person...Nabooru! "Link...I will help you get back to the hideout. After that I can't say what will happen. That is the least I can do for helping me." I stand up and stare at her.

"That is the most you can do for me! Thank you," I quickly say as I walk over to her feeling guilt in my soul. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

She smiles at me and shakes her head. "You did. I would have been their servant for a long time if you didn't come when you did. I'm sorry that I left you here with no way of returning. Follow me and I will lead you back to that quick sand river." I jump off and land on my feet walking after her. I can't believe that I'm finally getting out of here.

We walk in a weird zigzag direction until we make it back to the center stone where she stands on the top. I smile to her knowing exactly which direction to go next. She floats down to me and motions for me to follow her. I run after her realizing that she is faster floating than I am walking. Even though I can follow the flags back to the river, I didn't want to loose her. Nabooru stops at the river and looks back down at me. "All you have to do is swing back across like we did those many years later. You grew into a very handsome man. I'm going to give you something that might help you on your journeys," she says as a light glows in front of her spirit form. "This is called the Lens of Truth. It helps me see the spirits around this area. It should help you see anything that is invisible." Nabooru leans down and kisses my cheek which feels like nothing but cold air. "Good luck to you," she says as she vanishes in front of me.

I put my feet together and hands flat in front of my lips as I bow. "May the spirits guide you to the afterlife," I silently pray. I walk over to the edge of the river and toss the hooked rope over to the other side. Taking a strong grip, I fly over to the other side of the river. Touching down I smile brightly. I have to pass in my hand, and I'm finally free of that place. No more cold fish and dirty water...no more sleeping on the ground in the freezing cold desert night and burning under the beating sun. I'm going home...home to sleep on my soft bed...home to the cold forest.

I enter into the hideout as all the ladies turn and stare at me. This isn't going to go over well. One of the maidens in white walks up to me. "My lord, welcome to our home. It's an honor," she says to me. Lord? What does she mean? I started to say something but I was cut off by another thief approaching me.

"His clothes are damage. Let's get him inside and change his clothes along with bath him. Raise the bell and announce to everyone the God of the Sands has finally blessed us with his appearance."

"But..." I start to say as they pull my arm towards one of the buildings. I'm pulled down to the basement as I see a small pond that has clear water as if it has never been used. The two maidens start to take my clothes off as I move away. "I can do this myself," I say gripping my clothes around my body. I don't want anyone taking my clothes off again. I'm going to be the only one that does that.

"Yes, my lord," the one maiden says as she hangs the new clothes for me on the chair near something that I could use as a towel. "When you are ready, I'll be outside waiting for you, my lord." She exits as I just stare at the doorway. I don't know what to do. I remove my clothes and slowly walk into the pool. I am really dirty though. I have to get the blood and dirty off me. I look over at my arm that still has a cut on it as I use the water to help clean it out. This water feels perfect. I thought it would be cold but it actually feels good. I close my eyes relaxing for some time.

That's when I remember that I have to explain everything to them. I don't want to take on something that I'm not. I get the new clothes since they took my old clothes. I walk out of the door as the maiden standing there bows. "Is Mayiou here?" I ask remember the woman that was taking care of me. I watch as the woman lowers her eyes.

"Mayiou died not too long ago. She was very sick." I look down at the ground. The one person that would believe me died. I wonder if she was sick when I was with her or whether this was just a recent thing.

"Listen. I'm not the god you think I am. I was captured by your group seven years ago and taken into the desert with Nabooru. She wanted me to get the silver gloves."

I watch as the woman bows. "My lord has a sense of humor. I'm happy you saw Nabooru off to the afterlife. I hope she is happy."

Growing frustrated, I look at her. "Is there anyway I can leave here and go somewhere else?" I ask hoping that I can actually go home.

"Yes, my lord, but why would you want to? We can provide for you here."

Thinking quickly, I can use this kinda to my advantage. I just need to get out here. I really hate doing this. "I have other business to attend to."

"We will see you out then."

"No, that's okay. I can do that myself," I say as I walk pass them and outside again. Just as I was about to leave a thief approaches me.

She looks at me for a few seconds. "You are not the Spirit God. You are that kid that was in the chest seven years ago. How dare you impersonate our god! I shall kill you for this!"

"I was trying to tell them," I say as I back up. I look back to see the edge of the cliff. I can't get pass her to get to the bridge...it's a long ways down but I have no choice. I turn around and take a jump off the cliff praying that the water is deep enough to support my fall.

I splash with water struggling to surface over and over again as the river takes me further down stream. I finally come to a stop as I look around. Lake Hylia. I smile brightly. I can finally go home. It's a long walk, but I can make it. I swim towards the shore. As I climb out of the water, I notice something blue sparkling at the bottom of the lake. I swim over until I'm directly over it. I take a deep breath and dive under struggling to get to the bottom. I surface after missing once to calm my breathing again only to dive again. This time I come back to the surface with the sparkling blue gem...the spiritual stone from the Zoras. Finding it at the bottom of the lake doesn't give me a good feeling. I guess Ruto is no longer living. I lie on my back in the water. I'm sorry Princess Ruto. I wonder if Princess Zelda is still alive or whatever. Doesn't hurt to look.

That's the newest chapter. I'll get another one up hopefully tomorrow. Thank you. Please review!

Angel Dove


	11. The End or Just the Beginning

YAWN! Another late night another chapter to do. I hope you enjoy

Chapter Ten

I climb out of Lake Hylia and start walking towards the castle. About halfway there I see the truck hole that I climb through to get to my house. I smile brightly. REAL FOOD! I run all the way through the hole and down towards my house getting strange looks from all the people I grew up with. I climb up the ladder and enter into the house seeing the fruit all over the place. FOOD! I slam fruit after fruit in my mouth. I'm in complete heavy. No fish...I'll have to find some animal or something to eat. Maybe inside the marketplace of Hyrule castle will have some chicken or pork that I could buy to eat later. Once I finish the fruit and vegetables in my house, I leave once more and run back through the hole to get back to giant plains of Hyrule.

Getting to the castle was easy enough. I even made it there before it turned dark out. Usually, I had to wait until the next morning to get inside. Being taller, I can walk faster than I used to. I enter into the marketplace first heading for the castle. Princess Zelda comes first as of right now. I'll get the food on the way out. Once I enter, that's when I realize that there is a strange aura around as if something happened. I was just about ready to enter into the field before the castle when I overheard someone talking.

"Princess Zelda is still missing. Her father hasn't found her yet. I hope the dear princess is alright," the one woman with brown hair says to the other woman with blonde hair.

"I know what you mean. I heard a rumor that her personal servant got word that someone was trying to assassinate her and they are in hiding. This theory of the king searching for her might be something to help her hide."

Princess Zelda isn't here anymore? Where would she be? I think about all the places she could hide around here as I enter into the bazaar to find some meat to eat. I can set up camp outside tonight. I think I want chicken tonight. I pay the man the money and walk out with the chicken meat tucked in paper and hanging on my side. I don't know if I could go home to eat. My old friends might not know who I am and accept me. It was a rare occurrence that I managed to get in and out without anyone saying anything. Usually they are very protective about their area.

Exiting the marketplace, I move around the side of the castle beside the tree. I have enough wood around here to build a small fire. I just need to roast this chicken. It's going to take me awhile to actually get used to eating again, but I'm willing to give it a chance. Right now I have a craven for chicken. I can't wait until nighttime when I can actually start the fire. I should find some more wood. I walk down towards the river and find another tree as I use my sword to slice some of the low branches and pull them back to where I'm going to be camping tonight. I have enough time to make it to Lon Lon Ranch to get some milk and vegetables. That would complete the meal perfectly.

I place the wood down and whistle as I walk towards the center of the plain where Lon Lon Ranch lies. As soon as I enter I'm greeted by a beautiful golden horse running around. That looks kinda like Epona. Reaching inside of my pouch, I pull out the ocarina and play the song that Malon. Epona slides to a halt and starts licking my face. I laugh as she nudges her head with my face. "Epona!" I hear someone shout as this beautiful woman walks towards me. Malon...that has to be Malon.

"Malon," I say softly.

She looks over at like she was trying to figure out who I was. "You're the fairy boy from the forest." She smiles brightly. "I never thought that I would see you again." She walks around me looking at me. "Wow you grew up." She giggles and looks at me. "How about you stay here tonight and have dinner. I'm sure my father won't mind at all." She takes my arm and pulls me towards a door and into the kitchen. "Daddy! Daddy! Look who I found!"

Talon turns around and looks at me. "Well well well...it's the young man that I saw on the way to the castle. Hello, again. Come join us for dinner," he says motioning for me to sit. But, I had my food. "How have you been?" Talon asks me.

"Well honestly...I haven't been around in several years. I'm looking for a friend of mine actually and I stopped up here to buy some milk." I say softly looking at the table carefully set.

The dinner was spectacular. I've never had anything so good in my life. After dinner, I follow Malon upstairs towards the room that she calls her spare. I walk into the room noticing that it's larger than my room in the forest. "You can stay as long as you wish," she says as I smile at her. She leaves and shuts the door behind me as I take the three gems out of my pouch. I wonder if I can stay here...I mean Malon is kinda cute. I smile as I look out the window watching her walk towards Epona. The moonlight shines down on her as Epona nuzzles her. I wonder if this is what love feels like.

Five Months Later

"Link! Link!" I hear Malon shout as I lift some hay up and place it in the lock above the cows.

"I'm in here," I shout back as I see Malon walking in as beautiful as ever.

"Dad says that whenever you are done here he would like you to do a few other things. He wants to see you first though."

"Sure," I say jumping off the ledge. I give her a small kiss before walking off towards the chicken coop. Malon and I have been having a relationship for about four months now. I remember that night four months ago as if it just happened yesterday.

Malon was lying on the ground staring up at the stars. That night was the night that she confessed that she had feelings for me and I confessed to her. Ever since then I help out at the farm spending all my time here with Malon. I still haven't found any signs of Princess Zelda. Until that day, I will hold onto the gems for safe keeping considering that no one knows that I have all three.

I walk into the coop as Talon looks up at me. "I noticed that you and my daughter have been getting awfully close," he starts as walks over to a drawer. Here we go...he probably wants me to stay away from her or something. "I'm not going to be around forever. I want to make sure that Malon is taken care of." Talon hands me a box as I open it up revealing a small blue gem ring. "That was her mother's...please if you love her...then marry her. I give you permission." I smile brightly as I give him a hug as I run off to find Malon.

Malon stands in the middle of the field with Epona lying beside her and the other horses running around. I walk up to her and kneel down in front of her. "Malon," I say softly holding out the ring in the box. "Will you marry me?" She smiles at me and hugs me kissing me so passionately.

THE END

I know that it was a rushed chapter but I've lost interest in this story so instead of just dropping it I made one last chapter. I hope you like the story. Thank you very much for reading.

Angel Dove


End file.
